Solo Mio
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Len!solo lean!espero reviews!...esta es una historia original hehca por mi eh?¬¬...espero y las disfruten!...no dire mas!SOLO LEAN Y SABRAN!DEJEN REVIEWS!nOn


**Kyo: mi primer fic Harry Potter TuT...**

**Shiroi:ya era hora ke hicieras otro que no fuese de Shaman King ¬¬Uu...**

**Kyo:tu cayate!¬¬..-le pega un sape-**

**Shiroi:¬¬#...**

**Kyo:espero y les guste..esta algo cortito..nn...esto va para todos los mal pensados!..dedicado a mi Abuelita,a Abril mi sister small y a mi mamá que fueron als primeras personas que lo escucharon nn...**

**Shiroi:y yo que?¬o¬**

**Kyo:dije personas no espiritus ¬¬Uu...**

**Shiroi:ok ¬¬...ya!lean y dijen reviewns!**

**Kyo:lo mismo que dijo él u.ú...Es narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione.**

**SOLO MIO**

_Originalmente hecho por Kyomi, esta es la modificacion para el fic, el original lo tengo yo._

Vague por Hogwarts aburrida tras leer un libro y hacer todas las tareas antes de salir de vacacione de Navidad. La nieve blanca cubria tod el campus, el frio hiso que volviera dentro del castillo. Algunos alumnos de diferentes casas comian en el Gran Comedor, pude ver como Ron se atragantaba con un pedazo de pollo que le quitaba de la boca Ginny mientras le gritaba cosas,a Neville tomar timidamente un poco de jugo de calabaza de una jarry mientras escuchaba a Seamus alardiar sobre los regalso que el darian para anvidad,pero Harry nada; yo no quise ir alli tan solo por que no habia algo para mi, algo propio y mio,algo que me sadisfasara.

Subia con lentitud a la torre de Gryffindor que estaba desierta, a no mas de tres escaleras mas abajo de la Sala Comun pare en seco.Lo pude sentir, podia persibir su presencia ¿Como no notar que estaba ahi,si hasta podia persibir su aroma e inundar mis pulmones con su deliciosa fragancia?.

Camine,hipnotizada hasta la Sala Comun, y depues de una larga caminata atravesando cuartos,escalones y pinturas, llegue a mi destino.

-_"Hipogrifo Verde"-_dije,dandole la ocntraseña a la Dama Gorda que adormitaba, y yo con un paso suave atravese la puerta. Lo habia encontrado, habia encontrado al dueño de el bellisimo aroma el cual respiraba. No habia nadie,exepto yo y _él._

De seguro se sorprendio al verme, o quizas lo hubiera hecho. Me acerque lentamente hacia _él, _saboreando aun sin a ver probado.

Puse mis manos sobre él, acariciandolo por encima, con apenas un roze e mis dedos.

No podia negar las ganas que tenia de poseerlo, ya no podia esperar mas sin tenerlo.

Y isn esperar más, le quite con lentitud lo que lo cubria, dejandolo sin nada.

Lo toque, tantas fue mi desesperacion por hacerlo mio que "_me embarre de él". _Y comenze a lamerlo, saboriando cada momento de mi esquicito manjar.

Despues de un tiempo termine con él, fue mio; estaba exausta por mi trabajo y con la cara embarrada de esa cosa blanca. Me la quite con la lengua saboreandola, comeindola con todo placer.

De pronto, escuche como alguien llegaba hacia donde me encontraba. Comenze a asustarme, sospechando que descubririan lo que habia hecho.

Trate de ocultar la ebidencia, pero ya era muy tarde. Harry habia llegado. Me miro sorprendido.

_-Hermione..-_me dijo sin creer todavia lo que habia hecho

**-**_Harry..yo...-_trate de decirle algo pero no podia pensar nada que no fuese el sabroso sabor que quedo en mis labios.

Intente poner cara de victima o inocente, pero las evidencias eran demasiado claras como para desirme una inocente.

El ojiverde se me acerco con cara de enojo hasta mi, y con lentitud, aun sabiendo la respeusta, me pregunto algo que hizo que yo bajara la cabeza apenada.

_-Hermione..tu...-_comenzo haciendo sentir nervios apesar de saber lo que venia _-tu..te comiste todo mi pastel?-_

Asenti aun con la cebeza baja, no engue que lo habia hecho, y hoy no me arrepiento.

_-bueno no importa, igual ya habia comido- _me dijo resignado y brindandome una sonrisa.

De igual forma sonrei y me senti feliz al recordar ese delicioso pastel que fue solo mio y de nadie mas.

**Kyo:jejeje corto verdad?**

**Shiroi:bastante..yo pense que estaba haicendo algo feo u/u**

**Kyo: malpensado ¬¬...**

**Shiroi:calalte que tu eres toda una pervertida!¬u¬**

**Kyo:bueno ya ¬/¬..espero els aya gustado...**

**Shiroi:ya nos despedimos...dejen reviewns!**

**Kyo:si!y se portan mal!y em envian un tamal!y si kieren mas fics komo este de doble sentido ustedes no mas em avisan nn..**

**Shiroi:pervertida¬¬..**

**Kyo:¬¬..adios!**


End file.
